


Every Moment Is a Moment

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any moment, big or small / is a moment, after all. / Seize the moment, / skies may fall any moment. (from: Any Moment - <i>Into the Woods</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Is a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/amireal/profile)[**amireal**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/amireal/)'s [Nap Day Challenge](http://amireal.livejournal.com/470224.html)

It was incredibly odd to be in Atlantis and not have sixty-thousand things to do. Almost as odd as being one of only six people in the entire city. Rodney was insisting on having at least a week to see what kind of damage had been done by both the replicators and their own desperate attack to take back their home. So no using the ZPMs to contact Earth and bring people back straight away.

Besides, after almost two months home, people would have to be reassembled, re-packed and re-signed. And undoubtedly some would choose not to return and need to be replaced.

No, it would be two weeks at least before Atlantis would once again contain a busy contingent of people.

So it was a gorgeous midsummer day with nothing to do. He wanted to get out for a bit…

He swung into the infirmary, where despite having nothing to do, Carson kept ending up. "Hey, want to get out of here for a while?"

Carson looked up from the scanner he was futzing with. "And go where?"

"Mainland? Beach?" John said bouncing a little.

"I didn't exactly bring a swimsuit on a rescue mission," Carson said.

"So? We'll just go hang out on the beach for a while." John slid up and rested his hands on Carson's shoulders. When Carson didn't say anything John added, "Come on. Next week Rodney's going to clear the gate for use again and we aren't going to have time to just slip off and beach-comb."

Carson couldn't argue that logic. When Atlantis was up and functioning, he and John barely had time to catch a meal together let alone slip off for some time alone. "Alright," he said sliding the control panel of the scanner back into place.

The flight out to the mainland was quiet, there were only a few puffy clouds above them and what John thought might have been Rodney's whale-thing leaping out of the water below them.

They left their shoes and socks in the jumper and walked along pristine white-sand beaches, holding hands and just talking. It was amazing that after a year of being together in every way, they still seemed to know so little about each other.

The fresh air, sunshine and impromptu splash fight left them tired and relaxed in a way they hadn't been in almost three years.

As they neared the jumper on their way back, Carson slowed. "I don't want to go back yet," he said looping his arms around John's waist and kissing him.

"Then we won't," John said simply. "Stay here a minute."

Carson watched as John jogged the last twenty or so meters to the jumper, went in and emerged a few seconds later, with a bundle in his hand.

"Here," John handed Carson a canteen of water and then quickly unrolled and unzipped a sleeping bag.

"Oh lovely," Carson said handing the water back and stretching out on his stomach on the blanket. "Well, come on then," he said holding up one hand when John didn't immediately join him.

"Just admiring the view," John said cheesily as he capped the canteen and stretched out on his side next to Carson.

"This isn't going to last for long, is it? Everyone will be back soon and we'll have to unpack and sort everything out again." Carson said wistfully as he curled his back in to John's chest.

"So we'll take what we can get," John said letting one hand drift idly under the hem of Carson's shirt.

Carson pointed over their heads at puffy cloud. "I see a dragon," he said.

John shifted to see the dragon. "There's a goat over there. That's the horn, and the beard…"

"I see it," Carson said. They shifted to lay on their backs, pointing out the shapes in the clouds as they drifted past.

After a while Carson felt his eyes slipping closed, more content than he could remember being in either galaxy. He had the sun's warmth on his face and John's warmth at his back. For now that was all that mattered.

"You falling asleep?" John whispered in his ear.

"Mm-hm," Carson answered not opening his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd been able to cat-nap. And he had no idea when he'd be able to do it again.

"Me too," John said with a soft kiss to Carson's neck.

Carson snuggled back into him just a tad more. With the sound of the waves on one side and the sound of John breathing on the other side, he let all his worries and cares go and slept peacefully in the sunshine and the arms of his lover.


End file.
